Altar
Altar is the secret weapon of the Legion Under the Black Sun, possessing an amalgamation of various magics from several different sources. He has been in development for several years, only recently being awoken. He possesses magic from at least eight different sources, living or dead, and is considered the strongest of all of Caelus Saturnalia's creations, including Jaco. After finally being released to combat the Ishgar Forces, Altar served as Caelus' bodyguard. Appearance Altar is a tall, purple humanoid with red pupils. He wears a long, dark purple, blue, and grey coat with a blue and yellow belt. His coat fits him perfectly, hugging ha body as if it were skin, and showing off his very muscular build. On his body are also symmetrical lines, running down his pectorals, below his eyes, and one line directly down the center of his head. Personality Altar is an uncaring individual. He truly doesn't care for anyone or anything else but himself. He is the only member of the Legion Under the Black Sun to have ever questioned his loyalty to Caelus Saturnalia, with only Caelus' threats of unmaking him keep him from rebelling. Altar is also lazy by comparison to the commanders of the Legion, believing he doesn't need to train, opting to instead undergo more arrangements to increase his already monstrous power. His personality is reflected in his fighting style, one of little effort. He has a mannerism of fighting with his hands behind his back, only using them against exceptionally powerful opponents. History Like all members of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Altar was created by Caelus Saturnalia's Personification Magic, and Proserpina's sculpting talent. Unlike the others, Altar was created using multiple magic containers. Altar's body had continued to be worked on however, overtime gaining power that actually rivaled Caelus, garnering the title "Secret Weapon". Magic and Abilities Wave: '''Altar uses this magic at a very high level. By focusing his magic power, Altar can use it to cancel out any form of magic. Altar creates waves out of vibrations and can cause explosions when the vibrations hits someone else's Magic. These waves can be thrown as projectiles, and Altar is also able to change the length and width of these waves. Altar can also surround himself with Wave to make a shield. While inside it, the opponent's body will be continuously zapped. While Magic cannot be used inside the Wave, it will not protect the user from physical attacks, if the opponent manages to make contact. However, this is a minor problem, as, unless the opponent has proper propulsion, then they won't be able to push their way through the Wave. '''Heat Magic: Altar is a master at manipulating heat. Using this magic he can raise the temperature of anything. He can turn earth into lava, cause a tree to combust, or boil water. However, he is not only limited in heating objects, and can decrease temperatures as well. He can turn any liquid into a solid, and even deposit the air (turning it from a gas to solid). This magic also gives him immunity to temperature-based magics (those that deal damage using heat or cold). He can even use this magic to counter Aether Cade's Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic. Although an effective magic, Altar can't telekinetically control whatever he phase changes, only allowing him to essentially place an object in a location instead of being able to actually move it. Shockwave Magic: Altar can use this magic in order to generate shockwaves through physical contact. The shockwaves generated deal internal damage as opposed to external. These shockwaves rattle the insides of his target, shattering bones and rupturing organs, bypassing an external defense the target has. He is capable of discharging these shockwaves from any part of his body, preferring to use his hands and elbows, but he is also capable of discharging them from every part of his body at once, becoming a living jackhammer that can destroy any restraints placed on him. These shockwaves are so powerful that they can power through the target, and continue going to break stone structures. Altar can also use these shockwaves to generate localized earthquakes, capable of toppling buildings. He's capable of dealing detrimental shockwave damage with only minimal contact, and doesn't even require a great deal of force behind the strike. Light Magic: Altar can use this magic as well. Altar can cloak himself in an aura of light in order to move at incredible speeds, or generate flash bangs. This magic allows him to counter the invisibility effect of Stealth, and track them down to harm them. Altar can also use light beams to create concussive blasts to harm opponents. His skill in the magic is not as fine tuned as other Light Magic users however, and he can not use it to move at light speeds. He first used this magic against Jaco. Rules of the Area: Altar can use this magic to cancel out any other space related magic. This includes, but is not limited to, Requip, Celestial Spirit Magic, Teleportation Magic, Summoning Magic, and, as long as he activates his first, other Spatial Magics including others that use Rules of the Area. In order to activate his area of effect however, Altar needs to snap his fingers. Altar himself is also exempt from the effects of his own Rules of the Area. He first used this magic to counter Jaco's own Spatial Magic. Age Seal: Altar is capable of using this magic due to a donation of magic power from Caelus. This magic allows Altar to stop time, but Unlike Caelus, Altar cannot activate this magic on his own. It can only activate automatically in response to another Age Seal user in order for him to move through stopped time. Unique Physiology: Altar's unique physiology makes him incredibly effective in close range combat. He also has the same abilities as all other dolls of Caelus. As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes, unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Due to a lack of any organic tissue, this also gives him immunity to all diseases and poisons. As long as he has magical energy to use, Altar is capable of continuing to fight until he reaches the near bottom of his magical energy. The only way to truly kill him is to destroy his magical container, which ordinarily cannot be touched. That means that usually, to kill him, an opponent would need to get him to completely use up his magical energy. His body can still be destroyed however, but he is still able to be revived by Proserpina. As long as his magical container is intact, his personality and memories can be stored into a new body. His body mimics a human's cardiovascular and respiratory systems using magic. This provides them with a sense of smell, sight, and touch. But, if any of those systems have been compromised, he can selectively shut them off, and reboot in order to fix the problem. This process takes a few seconds. Due to the Enchantment of Proserpina Saturnalia, Altar's body also cannot be manipulated by outside sources. Thanks to help from Ragna, Altar was able to further develop this ability. As Altar's body completely runs on magic power, any damage done directly to his magic container is detrimental to his ability to remain intact. He developed a way to completely change the flow of his magical power, allowing him to expel impurities from his body, such as Magical Barrier Particles, or magical energy infused into his body from Vampire Magic. This process takes a few seconds as well. Regenerative Healing Factor: Altar's body can automatically repair itself from any damage. Altar's ability to do this however relies on his level of fatigue. The more drained he is, in terms of magic power, the harder it is for Altar to heal. He can recover from nearly any wound, even dismemberment or decapitation. He can even survive his entire body being destroyed, as long as his magical container is intact. Master Sensor: Altar has masterful sensory capabilities. He can sense the magical energy of anything within a 100 meter radius, and clearly read its magical energy, notifying him by rising amounts of his enemy is about to attack, allowing him to react accordingly. If he slept, Altar would even be able to immediately react to an attack, and deliver his own counterattack. Manipulation Immunity: Altar cannot be manipulated through any form of magic. Whether it be Human Subordination Magic, Figure Eyes, or anything of the sort, Altar will remain unaffected. Magic that attempts to weaken his mental state is also ineffective. Altar has secretly been utilizing this ability to hopefully break free of Caelus Saturnalia's Personification Magic. Immense Processing Ability: Altar can process the movements of his opponents faster than they can think of them. Things appear to be moving in slow motion to him because of how fast his thought process is. This allows him to react to the movements of opponents far faster than he is. He can even react to the speed of Velocity, the fastest member of the Legion Under the Black Sun without any difficulty, and not taking any damage from him, or the other four commanders he was battling at the same time. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Although preferring the path of minimum effort, Altar is capable of attacking with immense speed and precision. Combined with his Shockwave Magic, he can deal immense damage using simple jabs, and punches, and with his Light Magic makes his speed nearly unavoidable. He technique is brutal, often targeting weak points in the human body, such as the neck and joints. However, he won't even use his hands if he doesn't think an opponent is worth his time. Immense Strength: Altar has a great deal of physical strength. He's capable of blocking enhanced punches from Jaco's Matter Manipulation with one hand, breaking through the same defenses, and beat most Mages within an inch of their life with pure physical force. Immense Speed: Altar has a very high movement speed and excellent reflexes. He's capable of instantly reacting to attacks from Jaco, who had been using his Spatial Magic to teleport around him, and counterattack. He is considered faster than a High Speed user, and even outpaced Vega, who also possesses the power of Hyperion Lucifer, who was haled as the Fastest Mage of Othrys. With the aid of Age Seal, he's capable of unleashing a flurry of powerful and debilitating blows within a ten second time frame. Immense Durability: Altar can take direct punches to the face without flinching. His body has been compared to steel, in that he is nearly impossible to budge through sheer force. Most individuals are incapable of dealing any effective damage to Altar, even if they do manage to physically attack him. Immense Magic Power: Altar possesses so much power, that if Caelus Saturnalia hadn't used his Personification Magic on him, he wouldn't be able to control him. This is derived from him receiving power from the magical containers of eight different powerful mages. He has the power to easily maintain, and repair a Maximum Defense Seal, considering it be child's play. Altar was strong enough to overwhelm Jaco, the general of the Legion Under the Black Sun, and the other top five commanders, at the same time. His magical aura sends out powerful shockwaves that create localized earthquakes, shattering the earth beneath him, and toppling buildings. Altar has stated that he has so much power that he doesn't know what to do with it all. When exerting a large amount of magical energy, Altar's aura is colored white and purple. Trivia Altar's name is a reference to sacrificial altars, due to his magic being comprised of many deceased mages. Altar's appearance is based off of Hit from Dragon Ball Super. * Altar was also created because Black Dwarf Star liked his appearance so much. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Amaterasu User Category:Light Magic User